


The Wolf's Rose

by Jon_The_Cruel



Series: Disturbed Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: Robb Stark enjoys the spoils of war





	The Wolf's Rose

King Robb Stark also known as The Young Wolf and Protector of the Realm, strode towards his chambers with a feral grin on his lips.

"Keep up, slave!" King Robb growled out and yanked the chain attached to the collar of the woman trailing behind him.

From afar it was difficult to recognize her. Her brown hair was matted with mud and blood and her face, once famed for its beauty and charm, was bruised black and blue. Her once ornate embroidered gown was now soiled with mud, dirt and more blood.

Margaery Tyrell…. or perhaps she was just Margaery now. House Tyrell was no more. Highgarden was sacked. All her men had been executed and all the women found in the holdfast were forced into collars and silks used as ammo slaves, thankless pack mules, on the front lines of the war, free to be used in any way by any of King Robb’s men.

When King Robb happened upon her in the aftermath of the battle, he decided that she would better serve as his pillow slave. After all, a pretty rose was too good to be left rotting with the other slaves.

Margaery held her head high the entire walk to King Robb’s chambers, though tears stained her abused face. She knew what King Robb had planned for her and though she tried to prepare herself, she was still afraid.

The King nodded to his guards who opened his chamber doors for him as he yanked Margaery into his chambers. She gasped in pain as the chains pulled on her wrists.

The guards closed the door shut behind him as he looked down at his prize. His mouth watering and his cock hard inside his breeches.

Margaery backed herself against the door, quivering. More tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"Please. Please, don’t."

King Robb made his way to her in two quick strides and slapped her hard across the face. Her cheek turning bright red as she yelped and fell to the floor. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the room.

“You do not get to speak unless I say so. Do you know what you are now? You’re my slave, my whore, to do with however I please.” He growled as he threw her unto the bed.

Margaery let out a horrified screech and landed on her belly on the bed.

King Robb was on her in an instant. Kneeling behind her, his hand grabbed hold of her tangled brown hair, holding her head down firmly.

"I hope you’re ready, slut!" 

He yanked her up so she was on her hands and knees. He lifted the skirts of her mud-stained gown and tore off what smallclothes he found till her pale ass was laid bare.

King Robb quickly undid his breeches and freed his cock. He spat on the flushed thick head and thrust hard and deep into Margaery’s tight cunt.

She gave a pained cry and sobbed hard. Her cunt was dry and tight, but King Robb’s thick, hard cock had filled her completely, ramming into her without mercy.

The Young Wolf was no better than an animal, pounding away into Margaery’s pink folds which despite her protests, moistened as he continued his abuse. Her body felt as if it was going to tear in half.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Margaery shrieked through her tears.

But her pathetic pleas served only to goad King Robb to thrust into her harder and harder.

He pulled her up roughly to his chest. One hand wrapped around her throat. The other, reaching into her torn dress for her breasts, pinching and twisting each nipple roughly.

King Robb slammed his cock more fiercely and erratically into her, his balls slapping against her ass as he took her. He could feel them tighten as she screamed and wept, her voice ringing in his ears, driving him closer to his peak. Finally, King Robb gave a final satisfied grunt and cry as he spilled a jet of his royal seed into her womb. 

Pulling his cock out of her, he bent over and whispered in her ear, “I’ve marked you. You are completely mine. My bitch to breed my royal heirs.”

Margaery buried her faced into the bed, whimpering weakly. Her legs and arms ached and her breasts throbbed with pain. Her shredded pussy leaking with blood and the king's seed.

She curled into the fetal position. Hugging her knees, her eyes squeezed shut as her hot tears dampened the King’s covers.

"Your cunt was much tighter than I expected." The King intoned as he adjusted his breeches,

"The proclivities of your house are well known."

"This is how it will be every night. Until I grow tired of you or until you bear me a son." The King grinned as he imagined the many ways he could take the fallen rose. He enjoyed the sight of her bloodied and bruised petals, and he wanted to see more of it.

Margaery sobbed harder. She had lost everything. She was nothing more but a pleasure toy for this wolf-beast King. A broodmare to be filled with his child when that time came.

"Please, Your Grace, please." 

The King narrowed his eyes. "Please what, Margaery? Would you prefer to return to the front lines with the other women?"

Margaery shook her head against the bed, gasping out a soft "No."

An idea blossomed in her mind. "Your Grace, I am willing to do anything you want. I will submit to all of your desires. But if you would please, I beg of your mercy, please allow my grandmother Olenna a role other than being another of your ammo slaves." She asked, her voice breaking.

Margaery moved to her knees as she turned to face him, wet tear tracks marring her purpling cheeks. Her brown eyes looking at him imploringly.

Her gaze turned into one of fear when he gave her a vicious grin.

"Did you not hear, Margaery? Your grandmother is dead. Her body was thrown into a mass grave with the other dead slaves just this morning."

Margaery shook her head. She didn’t want to believe it. Before she could stop herself, she let out a blood curdling wail. Her hands covering her mouth as she fell back onto the sheets, collapsed with unbridled grief.

King Robb moved towards her and grabbed her. He hit her once more with the back of his hand to stop her hysterical sobs. Then he forced her to look at him, the fire from the hearth reflecting in those cold, menacing blue eyes.

"Did you not hear me? I said that that You. Are. Mine. You will please me however I wish or you will suffer the same fate as your grandmother. Now. Open your mouth."

Margaery's soft brown eyes were vacant as her body grew limp in his grasp. She opened her mouth obediently.

King Robb's thick cock grew as hard as Valyrian steel once more. He smeared the cum that still hung on the tip of his cock across her cheek, dragging it over her lips before thrusting it deep into her throat.

"Good girl. Be sure to take it all in, like the good little bitch you are." His hand twirled around her hair so he had complete control of her head as he forced himself deeper into her mouth.

The King lasted much longer this time around. To Margaery, it felt as if he had been fucking her throat for hours until she heard him groan. He finally pulled out his cock and splashed white spurts of his seed across her cheeks.

Then he heard a loud knock at the door.

King Robb grinned once more. "Perfect timing. That will be my brother, Jon. I’m sure he's going to enjoy watching me take your ass the next time. Maybe I’ll let him have a turn. Would you like that, my little slut?”

But Margaery gave no reply. She couldn’t even cry anymore. All the tears drained out of her.

She stopped fighting. She knew that there was no other way.

This was her life now.

And Robb… was her King.


End file.
